fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
My Castle
My Castle (マイキャッスル Mai kyassuru) is a gameplay element in Fire Emblem: Fates. Profile My Castle is a village that the player can place numerous buildings however they see fit. Like the Barracks in Awakening, My Castle is a gathering place for the player's army and certain events can be triggered by the characters there. Initially, the player starts out with Felicia or Jakob as their adviser, depending on their gender. When Gunter and Flora are unlocked, they may be used as advisers as well. Upon beating the game, generic units are available to be used as your My Castle adviser. There are also given resource areas to collect foodstuff resources like Rice and Milk and jewel/ore resources like Amethyst and Crystals. As the player collects more resources, buildings can be upgraded, giving them more features that can be used. Each village will also have a "Local Specialty" resource, meaning that one particular foodstuff and jewel/ore resource is easier to obtain than others. StreetPass is used to assist in the collection of resources. All battles conducted via this feature differ between the playthrough route. On the Hoshido route, the player will be able to gain experience for their troops in My Castle battles while Nohr route players will not have any experience gained in any battles. However, there is a option for Nohr players to use, in which they will fight against a computer generated team that gives experience when they are defeated. These waves can only be used once. When battles are conducted via StreetPass, players can choose between fighting on your castle or theirs. Once the enemy team is defeated, you can pick one unit from their StreetPass team to join your army (this does not affect their team in any way). You may also buy a skill from one of their characters to place on the same character on your side. For example, if they have a skill on their army's HInoka that you want, you can buy it for your army's Hinoka. Regardless of what battle is being conducted, there are two ways to win a battle. You can either seize the palace throne with any unit, or simply defeat all the other units in battle. If you are defending your castle, if an enemy unit steps onto your palace throne you will automatically lose. Several of the buildings in My Castle are also used to recruit several characters in-game. In the Birthright route, upgrading all the puppets to level 3 will allow the player to recruit Yukimura. In the Conquest route, upgrading all the turrets to level 3 will allow the player to recruit Flora. In both routes, upgrading the bath house to level 3 will allow the player to recruit Izana. In the third route, Fuuga replaces him due to the storyline. Features include: *An armory to buy weapons. Some weapons have unlimited stock while some may have one or two in stock at most. *A vendor to buy healing items and staves. *An accessory room to buy special hats, masks, clothes, and gloves to wear, which have a variety of stat boosts. These accessories can be worn in normal and My Castle battles. They can also be worn in normal cutscenes, but not movie cutscenes. *A Canteen to feed your units, granting them specific stat boosts for a single battle depending on the meal prepared. *An Arena to gamble resources. Winning nets you additional resources while losing causes you to lose your wager. No experience and gold is earned in this feature. *A lottery shop which will allow players to wager either gold or resources for items of increasing rarity. *Hubba Tester returns to "test" the compatibility of members of your army. *A hot spring to have special interactions with the player's army. *Lilith's Shrine, a small shrine to feed a small azure dragon named Lilith. As Lilith is fed, it will level up and the food it is fed will influence the stat growths. *The players My Room, allows players to invite an army member into their room to improve their relationships. Special features will occur if the army member invited has an S-Support Rank with the Avatar. *A Prison to hold enemy units that were Captured in a previous battle. *A special gathering area for StreetPass Avatars, DLC, and amiibo characters. **Players can visit other player's My Castles and peruse their set up. *A shop where you can buy Einherjar cards, those of characters in the game and generic units. Resources Gemstones Food Items Gallery File:Close up.jpg|My Room File:Masks of Kamui.jpg|Scarecrow mask, worn by the Avatar File:Image-1.jpg|Lilith, a character that appears in my castle that was seen paired up with the Avatar File:Image-1433193164.jpg|The armory Ifprisonorch.png Yuko night of passion.jpeg|Male Avatar and Orochi sitting on bed in My Room yuko orochi pum pum.jpeg|Male Avatar and Orochi in My Castle at night gorgeous yuko.jpeg|Male Avatar sitting in bath house Category:Game Mechanics